Admiting Your Love
by genuinescence
Summary: ON HOLD. Lily and James' 7th yr at Hogwarts and James has yet to win over Lily, and Lily is still in denial about her feelings...will her friends help her realize her true feeling or the opposite...filled with backstabbing friends, drama, and maruader hum
1. Of Deflating Heads and Mean Girls

Full Summery: It's Lily and James' final year at Hogwarts and James has yet to win over Lily's affections...so he decides to change himself for her, but only problem is that someone is out to ruin his chances. Who can that be? Can the marauders help James win over Lily and figure out who's stalking who? Contains back-stabbing friends, drama, and major hissy fits from James...read to find out the tale of Lily and James coming together and Lily finally admitting her love to James!

Chapter 1

Of deflating heads and mean girls

Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K. Rowling. Characters and situations you don't recall reading in books belongs to me.

:O:

"This concludes this weeks meeting," Head Girl Lily Evans finished. She had thick, long, dark red hair. She had the most beautiful emerald, green eyes any girl would kill to have. She had a friendly disposition, and she was the eye-candy of almost every guy in Hogwarts.

She was standing at the end of a long, narrow table in the library. The other Prefects were standing up to leave and probably returning to their common rooms to finish homework or relax.

At the other end of the table sat a very tall, well-built, dark messy haired boy. He wore round wire-rimmed glasses perched upon his nose and had a look of pure boredom on his face. This boy, James Potter, was new to the whole Prefect business.

As Prefects started to walk out of the library, whispering to themselves, James heard Lily.

"Oh, bugger." James looked up from where he was sitting to find Lily cursing silently to herself.

"Potter, stop day dreaming and help me gather my papers. You should at least try to look like you pay attention during the meeting, " said Lily. Her papers were everywhere and she seemed to have dropped her over-stuffed notebook.

"Oh, yes! Sure, I'll get them. And for your information, I was paying perfect attention to you," replied James rather proud of his come back, standing up from his seat and walking over to where Lily was crouching over, trying to gather as much papers as she can.

"I meant paying attention to what I'm saying, not at me physically, you prick," she snapped. She tried to fit as much papers in her wearily notebook, which was about to fall apart again.

"Well, either way I get to see you," shrugged James. He bent over to a pile of papers and started to gather her papers. He noticed Lily's neat and tiny writing, and how she never wrote on the back of her parchments.

Her notebook finally gave, and all her papers were back on the floor again. "Ugh, bloody hell."

"Why on Merlin's Beard, do you carry so much papers in one notebook?" asked James, bewildered. He had never seen Lily so stressed out. As he looked closely at her face he realized that she had slight bags under her eyes, and her once radiant green eyes had a faint glow. She didn't reply, she just kept on picking up her papers from the floor.

"_Accio_ Papers," James said, as all Lily's papers came to James' hand in a neat pile.

"Thank you, Potter," she said as she let out a breath of relief.

"I guess I'm useful at helping others in need, rather than just pranking them, huh?" asked James. James had realized this summer that showing off in front of Lily didn't quite increase his chances of getting a date with Lily and decided a new approach: Being less arrogant, being helpful, stop hexing Slytherins, overall be a good little boy.

"Potter, I'm just so tired right now and I don't have time to answer your questions," Lily replied rather tired of James.

"Oh, alright then," James had a look of disappointment in his face and tried to cover it by smiling. His smiling came out as grimace.

"You changing yourself for me is a waste of time, James. Move on with your life," sighed Lily as she walked passed him, with her arm carrying a pile of papers. Lily looked rather tearful as she walked out of the library.

James stood there putting his hand through his hair, looking more confused then ever.

:O:

"Check."

"Oh, damn it!"

Remus grinned as Sirius looked frustrated.

"Rematch Moony. And this time no more tricks, you got it, mate?" Sirius said pointing his fingers at Remus.

"What tricks? The moves I make are simply obvious, you just don't notice them."

"I think Moony's right, Padfoot, I mean the move he was about to mak-"

"Wormtail, if you open your mouth one more time, I will stuff this knight down your throat." he said holding up a knight piece and looking threatening. Peter gulped and went back to finishing his essay on trolls.

The portrait door swung open and Lily entered looking straight ahead and walking stiffly to the girl's dormitories.

"What's up with her?" Sirius asked perplexed as the other Gryffindors.

"Donno, she was fine at the meeting," Remus shrugged.

"Hmm…talking about meetings, where's our Head Boy Prongs?" As if on cue, James entered the common room looking down right puzzled.

"Prongs, what did you do now? Asked her to another date again?" asked Remus. James shook his head.

"Then what happened?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"I don't know. I mean first she asked me to help her pick up her papers and next thing you know she stomps out of the library," he said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat.

"I'm sure there was more to it then that," Remus added.

"Yeah, like Prongs trying to snog Evans into persuading her to go out with him," Sirius sad absent-mindly.

"I'll have you know Padfoot that I have come up with new strategic plans to get Lily to go out with me," He said haughtily.

Sirius snorted, "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"Like trying to be nice, don't show off, and stop hexing kids in the hallways for no reason."

"Say what! You are giving up pranking so Evans will go out with you?" Sirius asked disbelievingly.

"I think it's great Prongs. You have finally decided to deflate your ego," Remus said nodding approvingly. "It shows mass maturity."

"Mature my arse; you can't just change your whole personality just so you can get a date with some girl who doesn't even like you."

"And why not?" James asked indignantly.

"Because, if a girl doesn't like you for who you are, then they are not worth it," Sirius huffed crossing his arms and settling into the armchair.

"You think?" James asked softly.

"Listen Prongs, I think Padfoot does have some points there. If you're whole changing your image doesn't change Lily's mind, then just move on," Remus said.

"No! I will get Lily to go on ONE date with me, if I have to die trying!" James shouted. He then stomped up to the boy's dormitory.

"He won't give up won't he?" Sirius asked.

"I highly doubt it, Padfoot," Sighed Remus.

:O:

"Lily dear, what's wrong?" asked one of her dorm mates, Marlene.

"Nothing, nothing, just Potter being Potter, you know?" Lily replied.

"Is that boy still bothering you, Lily? I mean come on Lily, you're Head Girl, throw him in detention, his second home," Felicia said, as the Marlene started to laugh.

"I could, couldn't I?" Lily pondered, putting her papers on her bed.

"Sure Lily, give that sad excuse of an animal what he deserves," advised Elaine lazily, filling her nails and not looking up.

"Yes, I will. The next time he bothers me or tries to make moves on me, and then I'll put him in detention." Lily said. "Now, I'll take a shower, see you later girls," Lily walked over to her trunk to pull out her night close and walked over to the bathroom.

"Yes, Lily, give James hell." Elaine said softly as Lily slammed the bathroom door. "Sooner or later James will give up on you and he'll be mine." Felicia then started laughing along with Elaine.

Marlene couldn't exactly hear what Elaine said to make Felicia laugh, but she had a bad feeling about this…

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	2. Of Daily Routines and Faking Friends

**Chapter 2**

**Of daily routines and faking friends**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

:O:

Lily sat in the bathtub that night thinking. More accurately, thinking about boys.

Even more specifically, Potter.

Oh, how she could not get him out of his mind! He was cocky, arrogant, bullying, rich, spoiled brat, yet some how, she was attracted to him. But she could never admit this to her friends. Elaine thought of the marauders as stupid low class entertainers. _She was wrong_, Lily thought.

James came from a well-respected, pure-blood wizard family, and his parents owning large estates all across Britain. She knew he was loaded. Which this attribute added to his big head and arrogance.

He did exceptionally in every class, but she never saw him with a textbook open, ever. He was Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain and chaser. He was popular and well liked by other students, excluding Slytherins. The marauders played pranks and all sorts of jokes (which were pretty funny, but Lily had to bite her tongue from laughing aloud) , and although they used to hex innocent first years few years back, they have cut back to just hexing Slytherins.

He has changed, or better yet, matured more during the summer, Lily could tell. He basically stopped the torturing of innocent Slytherins and being good. At first Lily found this odd, but soon realized that he was doing this to change her mind about him.

She used to find him asking her out all the time very bothersome, but over the years since 4th year, she learned that she did have some feelings for him. But she could never date James, she had a reputation too. She was a goody-two-shoe, well-mannered, and intelligent girl, she couldn't go out with the prank king Potter.

_Yes, Elaine is right. I'm better off without him. I'm going to marry a rich and well-respected man who works at the Ministry_, Lily thought. _But it's so boring! He would be out all day and you're going to be the house wife, taking care of kids, doing dishes, and doing laundry. What would be the point of living?_

To top all this thought about Potter, she was so busy and stressful these days. She thought working and having no free time would help get rid of Potter in her head but somehow it made it worse. She couldn't sleep; she was always tossing and turning, finally falling asleep at 3 in the morning.

_This is so confusing_, Lily thought as she got out of the tub and turning on the shower.

:O:

"So Lily, who's our new candidates this year?" Felicia asked, licking her spoon slowly and agonizingly, while a group third year boys drooled into their oatmeal. Her blonde hair, blue eyes, slim figure, and athletic abilities made every boy in the school drool a puddle on the floor.

"I'm not sure, I'm really busy from the Head Girl duties and the N.E.W.T.'s are coming and-"

"Lily, just because of those doesn't mean you can't have a boyfriend," Elaine said cutting Lily off.

"I'm going to focus on my studies this year, no more distractions," Lily said as she put some toast on her plate.

"Oh, Lily, where's all the fun? Guys are not distractions, they are pleasure," Elaine said mildly. At that comment Lily choked on her orange juice. Marlene patted her back, and rolled her eyes at Elaine's comment.

It was common knowledge that Elaine was Hogwart's most wanted girl. The others girls pondered why, because she was just plain brunette haired girl, but the boys had a rumor going around about her in bed. As much as she was being called a slut she was most skilled in potions, her best subject.

"Um, no thanks Elaine. Dating isn't my thing, and it gets tiring at times," Lily managed to say.

"Lily, you hardly even looked around! I mean you had like 3 boyfriends last year! I had about, um….20..." Felicia said covering up, her blonde hair getting in her face.

"Don't be ashamed Felicia. I go through about a boy a week. The other girls are just jealous of our confidence, intelligence, and beauty," Elaine replied coolly as other girls at the Hufflpuff table gave them nasty glares.

"You know Elaine," Lily started to say, "You should stop dating and focus more on your studies so you can do well on N.E.W.T.'s as well."

"Lily, what is going on with you this morning?" Elaine asked softly.

"N-n-nothing. Everything's alright, just I have been doing a lot of thinking lately, that's all," Lily stuttered.

"I hope its got nothing to do with Potter, Lily. What have I said? Potter and his marauders are filthy low life's, doing silly jokes." Elaine said even more softly and vehemently.

"Although, that Sirius Black is some catch," Felicia added dreamily, which resulted a nasty look from Elaine.

"No," Lily said softly back, looking at her hands folded on her lap.

"Good girl Lily, I'll introduce to some other boys. I'll make sure he has a pretty good background," Elaine said as she got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall with Felicia following her close behind.

:O:

"So, my fellow marauders, what would be our first prank of the year?" Sirius asked the other boys by the fire in the common room. It was after hours and they always were the last to leave the common room to go to bed.

"Any suggestions? Mooney?" Sirius turned to Remus.

"None, Padfoot. Why don't we try studying more often instead of planning for pranks?" Remus asked pausing to read from his novel.

All three other marauders gasped, as if to say that was the crime of the century.

"Mooney, are you alright? I mean since when did we ever studied, ever?" Sirius asked, still shocked from what he heard before.

"Yeah, I mean it's our tradition, our reputation! Why should we suddenly stop pranking because we are in our last year? Since it's our last year, it should the best yet!" James exclaimed standing up from where he was sitting.

"Yeah, ditto on what Prongs said," Piped Peter.

"It was only a suggestion, Prongs. No need to get over excited. And what happened to being a good boy so Lily will go out with you?" Remus asked raising his eyebrows, knowing that James would have nothing to say back on that topic.

"Um…a few pranks here and there won't ruin my chances. Besides, I've decided to wait until Christmas break and if she doesn't, then I am moving on." James retorted back, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Good boy, Prongsie! Here's a cookie for ya!" Sirius said mockingly and grinning widely.

"Really?" Remus asked ignoring Sirius.

"Yup, really. I'm not gonna do the chasing anymore. If she doesn't truly like me then I've got no choice but to stop and move on."

"If you say so Prongs," Remus said slowly, not entirely believing what he's saying.

"Come on, enough with Evans, and let's go get some food!" Sirius said breaking up the conversation which always seemed to revolve around Lily. He was getting quite tired of James whining like a kicked puppy and Remus giving him advice.

"Yeah, let's go! I already got the invisibility cloak." James said as he took out his cloak from underneath the seat.

"Off to the kitchens we go!" Remus sighed and got under the cloak as Sirius took his book and threw it across the common room, to get his attention.

"Some things never change."

:O:

**A/N: Hi! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I got the impression that Lily did like James but pretended to hate him, from the mugglenet and lexicon interview with J.K. Rowling.**

**Here it is if you don't believe me.**

**_MA: How did they get together? She hated James, from what we've seen._**

_JKR: Did she really? You're a woman, you know what I'm saying. Laughter. _


End file.
